


Dreadful Man

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Rescues Him, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Wesley is Boring Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “If the future of the Council is Ito survive after what happened, then we need to regroup and set a coherent plan in motion which should guarantee that…”But Giles wasn’t listening, his eye had been caught by Buffy, who was heading towards them.





	Dreadful Man

“If the future of the Council is Ito survive after what happened, then we need to regroup and set a coherent plan in motion which should guarantee that…”   
But Giles wasn’t listening, his eye had been caught by Buffy, who was heading towards them.   
“Hey, Giles, I was wondering if you could help me get my stuff together for college.”   
“Certainly, Buffy. Fascinating thoughts, Wesley, but I must help Buffy.”   
Wesley called goodbye as they retreated.   
“Dreadful man.” Giles grumbled.   
“I thought you needed saving.” Buffy replied, smiling. Giles’ hand rested on the small of her back.  
“I love you.”


End file.
